The present invention relates to a clothes airer.
A variety of folding frame clothes airers are known. One existing arrangement comprises three pairs of pivotally connected rectangular frames. The two frames forming each pair are pivotally connected together at points approximately mid-way along their respective opposite sides. Rods or wires extend between these opposite sides to provide support for clothes and other articles to be placed on the airer. The frames of each pair can be moved between a closed position where the two frames lie in substantially the same plane and an open position where they extend at, or towards, right angles to each other.
The three pairs of connected frames are connected one to the other in series by means of pivots between adjacent free ends of each frame of each pair of adjacent pairs of frames. This way, the plurality of frames move together between the open and closed positions, in a concertina fashion.
To support the connected pairs of frames over a surface two pairs of telescopic legs are provided. The legs extend between the corners of the pivotally connected pairs of frames with one telescopic element being connected to one connected set of frames of each pair and the other telescopic element being connected to the other set of frames of each pair to allow the pivotally connected frames to be moved between open and closed positions. As the frames are moved to the closed positions one telescopic member slides into the other, the two pairs of lugs move together and the airer collapses into a folded flat state. As the pivotally connected frames are moved to the open position one telescopic member is withdrawn from the other and the two pairs of telescopic legs separate and provide a stable support for the airer.
Provision of telescopic legs adds complexity to the structure and results in the overall height of the structure changing as the pairs of connected frames move between the open and closed positions.
Embodiments of the present invention address these issues.
According to the present invention there is provided a clothes airer comprising at least one pair of pivotally connected frames and at least one support member wherein one frame of the pair of connected frames is pivotally connected to the support member and the other frame of the pair of frames is pivotally connected to a fitting which is slidably mounted to the support member, enabling it to slide along at least part of the length of the support member.
Provision of a slidably mounted fitting enables an airer to be constructed which may be folded without the need to provide telescopic legs.
The fitting may capture the support member. The fitting may define a through aperture, through which the support member extends. The fitting may be operable between an open state in which it may be mounted laterally on the support member and a closed state in which, when mounted on the support member, it may move longitudinally relative to the support member but not be displaced laterally from the support member. This enables the fitting to be fitted to a support member, in particular an elongate support member, without having to pass the fitting over an end of the member. This is useful where there are multiple support members connected by cross members as the fittings may be fitted to the support members after the cross-members have been attached. The fitting may comprise two engageable components. There may be four or more support members. The support members may be provided in pairs. Each pair of support members may be provided by a U-shaped frame. The or each support member preferably forms a leg for supporting the pair of pivotally connected frames above a surface. Multiple pairs of pivotally connected frames may be provided. Each pivotally connected frame may be generally rectangular and include a plurality of cross members for supporting articles on the airer. Each frame of each pair of pivotally connected frames is preferably connected to the support member (directly or via a fitting as appropriate) at free ends of the frame. In one arrangement each pivotally connected frame is connected to two support members.